Gargoyle, Specific (3.5e Template)
Specific Gargoyles gargoyle to create a gargoyle of specific type of stone (i.e A Granite gargoyle).]] It is little known that gargoyles aren't simply statue-like, stone-skinned beasts that hunt other living beings. No, in fact, some gargoyles are extremely wise creatures, who have seen much of the world around them, and experienced some of the greatest hardships that a being can survive. Still other gargoyles are actually quite intelligent, unlike others of their kind, and capable of picking apart a situation with ease. There are even gargoyles that have baked, deep within the depth of volcanoes, for very long time, to the point that their body changes, and they resemble diamond to the eyes of others. Creating a Specific Gargoyle This is an inherited template that can be applied to the base creature (it must be a base gargoyle). Size and Type The Gargoyle remains the same size. The gargoyle's type remains Monstrous Humanoid (Earth), But the type of gargoyle is added on the end in brackets, for example: Monstrous Humanoid (Earth, Jade) for a Jade gargoyle Special Adjustments Alter the gargoyles ability scores, add HD, and add special qualities as follows. Also, remove all Natural Armor and Damage Reduction from the gargoyle before adding the Natural Armor and Damage Reduction from the table below. Special Qualities (Ex): These gargoyles have lived a long time and seen much, they have persisted through more than most could even imagine, weathering the darkest storms and the bitterest winds, and so even the weakest points on their body are hardened and unbreakable. Gargoyles with this special quality are immune to critical hits and retain half of their Damage Reduction even in a situation where they would be denied it. (Ex): These gargoyles have experienced things that others dream of, they have seen more than almost any other being, yet their minds are still sharp and clean. A gargoyle with this special quality can add their Wisdom modifier to initiative rolls and attack rolls. (Su): Obsidian gargoyles pulse with negative energy, their bodies draining life from anything they touch. Any character who touches the body of an Obsidian gargoyle must make a fortitude saving throw or take 3000 points of experience drain, the save DC is (10+gargoyles Hit Dice+gargoyles Con modifier). (Su): The body of an Opal gargoyle flows with positive energy, their energies pouring into other beings at the slightest touch. All attacks made by Opal gargoyles are considered touch attacks. : These gargoyles are slow, silent stalkers, calmly following their enemy without making a sound. Gargoyles with this special quality gain Move Silently as a racial class skill, they also gain a +2 racial bonus on all Move Silently checks. Gargoyle Traits All Gargoyles have the following traits: Freeze (Ex): A gargoyle can hold itself so still it appears to be a statue. An observer must succeed on a DC 20 Spot check to notice the gargoyle is really alive. Skills: Gargoyles have a +2 racial bonus on Hide, Listen, and Spot checks. *The Hide bonus increases by +8 when a gargoyle is concealed against a background of stone. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User:Rithaniel Category:Monster Category:Template Category:LA Variable